Slave the Day
Slave the Day is the eleventh episode of season two of The Powerpuff Girls Synopsis After being saved from a rushing train by the Girls, Big Billy defects from the Gangreen Gang and pledges his loyalty to the Girls. But due to his clumsiness and stupidity, the PPG's start turning against him. Plot The Gangreen Gang is at an underground subway, where all of the Gang soon get up after seeing an oncoming train, except for Big Billy. Due to his weight, he is unable to get up. Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls come and rescue Billy from sudden death. The next day, Professor Utonium announces that the Girls have a visitor---Big Billy, who has switched sides following the incident. Suddenly, the phone rings, and the Mayor has a call stating a bank robbery is in place. Thanks to Big Billy's weight, the robbers get away. The phone rings again, this time to explain an art theft at the Townsville Museum. Big Billy destroys valuable and irreplaceable art to avoid the thief from escaping. However, at the third call, a giant monster is attacking Townsville. However, when Big Billy tries to destroy the monster, he ends up destroying Townsville. Blossom is furious, demands that Big Billy "caused much less collateral damage as a member of the Gangreen Gang", and orders him to leave. Saddened by the message, Big Billy obeys her order and returns to the Gangreen Gang, where they stage a plot to get revenge. The Gang are back at the underground station, where they try to trick the Powerpuff Girls into going down there. Suddenly, Big Billy traps all of them in a steel bar, but comes later and rescues them upon hearing the word "choo-choo". However, the Powerpuff Girls then give each Gangreen Gang member a beating, indicating that "crime doesn't pay". Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *The Gangreen Gang **Ace **Snake **Big Billy **Lil' Arturo **Grubber Minor Roles *The Mayor of Townsville *Professor Utonium *Salami Swami *Bank Robbing Gang Quotes Ace: Ha ha! The train’s comin’, girls, and you are— (Grubber raspberry spits) Well put Grubber! Professor: Oh, girls! You have a visitor waiting for you upstairs. Lil Arturo: Yeah! That choo-choo is chuggin’! Narrator: The Mayor’s dumb (it's actually stinks)?…Say, that’s just rude! Who’s responsible for this? Ace: Hey, where’s Billy? Buttercup: Wait. We’re not gonna save him again? Buttercup: And Batman has a butler. Trivia *This is the first time the girls did a huddle. * Running gag: Billy willing to help the Girls and saying "Billy help". * Buttercup still hates broccoli, maybe she hasn't gotten over eating it so much in Beat Your Greens. * When Billy finishes off his story on how the girls asked him to leave, he finished with "I came back here." '' He mostly speaks in the third person. *The line that Ace says when Big Billy is about to save the girls 'Don't be a hero, Billy' is a reference to a popular anti-war song by Paper Lace. "Billy, don't be a hero" is also said in the ''Justice Friends segment "Valhallen's Room" on Dexter's Laboratory. * The train has the same driver as in the episode Major Competition. * The scene where the Powerpuff Girls gets trapped by Billy on the rails is made as a homage to classical silent movies. * This counts the first time any member of The Gangreen Gang were nice to the PPGs. * This is the second time Batman is mentioned. The first was in "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" and the next one will be in "Equal Fights". Allusions * Batman - Buttercup mentions that Batman has a butler who of course is Alfred Pennyworth. Errors * The narrator reads the grafitti inscription of the mayor as "The mayor's dumb", when it actually reads "The mayor stinks". * One of the Professor's plates disappears when he serves dinner. * One of Grubber's cards presents an ace of spades with the spade and one of the letters upside down. * Professor got Black Eyes instead of White Eyes before he said "Uh, girls, it's bedtime. Moral *Crime does not pay. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes storyboarded by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by John Mclntrye